


The Reveal

by Foxi_baebae



Series: Brotherly Love [2]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxi_baebae/pseuds/Foxi_baebae
Summary: The reader finds out just who was in the closet and there are more surprises in store.





	The Reveal

**"What the fuck,"** Yuusuke uttered slowly, dangerously. **"were you doing in Ema's closet?"**

 

_~~~~~~45 minutes prior to Ema returning home~~~~~~_

**"Tsubaki, her birthday is not until tomorrow,"** Azusa reminded, again exasperated with his overzealous twin. 

**"I know, I know Azusa, I just want to plan out how to decorate her room and to do that I have to be in the space,"** Tsubaki explained, unlocking the door and beckoning Azusa inside.

**"Where did you even get this key?"**  Azusa asked.

**"I pawned it off Iori-kun while he was napping this morning,"**  Tsubaki smiled, turning to face his twin. Azusa pinched the brim of his nose, between his tightly shut eyes.

**"You stole it,"**  he stated more than asked.

**"No, Azusa. I borrowed it,"**  Tsubaki replied, smiling even wider. **"After imouto-chan's birthday and maybe after I make a copy... I'll return it. Iori-kun will never even notice."**

Azusa sighed and locked the door behind them. It was done now and he would bear the consequences of his cunning twin's plot. For the next few minutes, he distracted Tsubaki from invading Ema's privacy by asking questions about how they would decorate her room. While Tsubaki spoke, he jotted down notes on some paper on a clipboard, on one side creating a list of items they would need to buy and on the other side tasks they would need to accomplish. 

**"Maybe we could hide in here!"** Tsubaki exclaimed, opening Ema's closet.  **"We could conceal ourselves in the closet, watching imouto-chan enter her room and be amazed by our surprise! Then, we jump out and cover her in kisses."**

**"That seems highly inappropriate,"** Azusa glowered, imagining the all too real scenario of Tsubaki shoving him back in the closet so  _he_  could cover Ema in kisses.

**"Don't pretend, Azusa,"**  Tsubaki murmured intimately as he turned towards his twin and draped his arms around him. **"That you don't want our imouto-chan just as badly as I do."**

**"And you've already made it clear to me, Tsubaki"** Azusa spat, narrowing his eyes at his brother. **"Just what sort of chance I have when you're around."**

Tsubaki wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, nuzzling his cheek against the crook of Azusa's neck. 

**"Ema-chan is my adorable imouto but Azusa-kun is my other half,"**  Tsubaki murmured in his ear.  **"No one can ever replace my Azusa-kun."**

Azusa's cheeks flushed red as his body tensed in Tsubaki's arms. His brother could be irresistible to anyone - even him.

**"It's only natural,"**  Tsubaki continued, breath hot in Azusa's ear.  **"That my other half would feel as I do about our cute imouto-chan."**

Behind Azusa, the doorknob could be heard jiggling. Both twins eyes widened, before Tsubaki smiled, stepping back into the closet and pulling Azusa with him. Once inside, Azusa positioned himself at the side of Tsubaki and they both dropped to their knees. Peering through the thin slats of the closet door, the shocked boys watched as Fuuto slinked into the room. Tsubaki turned to look at Azusa questioningly and in reply received a wry glance with a single brow raised. Azusa reached for the door to open it and interrogate their younger brother when Tsubaki grabbed his wrist. In the dim light, Azusa saw Tsubaki shake his head in the negative and Azusa dropped his hand. His twin was right. Fuuto would likely not answer if questioned. It was better to wait and catch him in whatever act he had planned. 

 

~~~~~~ _15 minutes prior to Ema's return~~~~~~_

 

Fuuto looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was around. He'd come home just for this purpose:to be Ema's birthday surprise. He knelt down by the lock, lock pick tool in hand. One of the guys he'd met on the idol tour had been quite a delinquent before being scouted. His gimmick was being the dark, mysterious type. He and Fuuto had shared some laughs on the road and his friend revealed his father was a locksmith. The guy had a universal lock pick tool and had given Fuuto some basic instructions to unlock any door. Fuuto explained it was for a surprise for his girlfriend. Ema would be his girlfriend after tonight. He would finally make his move and she would be helpless to resist. 

 

The lock clicked open and Fuuto slipped inside, closing and re-locking the door. Most of his brothers were out and none of them were aware he was returning home. Tomorrow Ema would be surrounded by the entire brood so tonight was his chance to get her alone. He sauntered into the center of the room, hands in his pockets and surveyed the area.  **"Not very romantic,"**  Fuuto muttered aloud.  **"I should have brought candles."**

He walked over to her dresser opening the top drawer. Just as he thought, the first drawer was the pantie drawer. Easy access. He perused the cotton ones, the lacy ones, stopping to more closely examine a particularly enticing red pair. 

**"Red, Ema-chan? Who could you have been thinking of?"**  Fuuto mused, rubbing the crotch of the pair between his fingers before placing them back in the drawer and pushing it closed. 

 

Back in the closet, Azusa had one hand over Tsubaki's mouth and the other arm wrapped around his waist. His violet eyes burned like fire. He had almost burst out of the closet when Fuuto held up that red pair of panties. Azusa was not too pleased either, but they had already gone so far as to hide, he wanted to make this effort worth their while. 

 

**"Calm, Tsubi-kun"**  Azusa whispered directly in his twins ear rubbing Tsubaki's chest sensually.  **"We'll get him later, not yet. Let him dig his grave."**

Azusa loosened his grip but didn't let go when Tsubaki's form relaxed. His cock twitched as Tsubaki licked the palm still across his mouth. Azusa smiled, pressing his face into Tsubaki's back and embracing him with both arms from behind. His brother really was charming -in an immature, baka sort of way - but still, charming.

 

Fuuto stretched out on the neatly made bed, arms behind his head. He sighed. She could be home any minute and he was getting impatient. He turned and grabbed her pillow pressing his face in it to smell the lingering scent of her hair.

**"Ema"**  he moaned into the pillow, sitting up while holding it in his arms. Fuuto rubbed his cheeks against the satin pillowcase. He was already getting hard thinking about her. The way her cute mouth would open when she was surprised by seeing him on her bed. He'd make her come to him. Then, he'd pin her on the bed, covering her body and mouth with his. He let out a little sound of frustration, slapping the pillow back in place on the bed. 

 

Steps down the hall could be heard and Fuuto turned his body eagerly towards the door. The doorknob jiggled and then he heard two voices: one the sweet voice of Ema and another the irritating whine of that ginger Yuusuke. It wouldn't do to have anyone know he was here. Fuuto dropped to the floor and laid down, crawling under the bed. He would wait until Ema kicked Yuusuke out and then he would reveal himself. Maybe while she was changing her clothes, suddenly he'd be behind her. Of course, he'd have to silence her with a kiss but she wouldn't scream once she knew it was him.

_~~~~~~The present~~~~~~_

 

Ema's eyes opened to see Yuusuke glaring at not one but two of her brothers emerging from her closet. Tsubaki was unabashed staring at Ema who was still splayed across her bed and mostly naked. Azusa was straightening his clothes and pointedly not looking at Ema. Both boys were flushed and Tsubaki's hair and clothes were in a bit of disarray. 

 

**"Before any of us answer any questions,"**  Azusa began.  **"Let's make sure all of us are accounted for."**  As he said this he strode toward the bed and flipped up the comforter, to reveal a wide-eyed Fuuto beneath. At the sight of another one of his least favorite brothers, Yuusuke had a sort of conniption fit. His upper body turned almost as red as his hair and the only sounds coming out of him were not fit to be called words. Fuuto, once discovered, crawled out from under the bed and stood up, brushing off his clothes and crossing his arms. 

 

Ema sat up and began to scoot back against the wall. She grabbed her pillow and held it over her chest, blushing furiously and not making eye contact with anyone. This could not be happening. Her first sexual experience was with her brother and 3 of her other brothers were watching?! What were these boys trying to do to her?

 

**"Ema,"** Yuusuke implored. **"I swear, I didn't know they were there, any of them!"**

 

**"That I can vouch for"**  Azusa confirmed. **"Tsubaki and I were planning a surprise party for your birthday when we heard a noise outside. Not wanting to spoil the surprise, we hid in the closet. Imagine our surprise when Fuuto entered the room instead of Ema and began rifling through her things.We were going to confront him but then you two entered and..."**  At this point Azusa trailed off.

 

**"So you guys just sat in there watching us - like some perverts!"** Yuusuke shrieked.

 

**"Shut up, baka,"**  Fuuto snipped.  **"You'll bring the whole house down on us. I for one had no way to watch such things, being under the bed. However, I heard everything."**

Fuuto smirked.

**"I guess we finally found something Yuusuke is good at."**

 

Tsubaki giggled. He couldn't help it. The tension was too high in the room and something had to give. 

 

**"Okay, I have an idea,"**  Tsubaki proposed.  **"Since we're all here and we all know we want Ema, let's make this our secret."**

 

**"Our secret?"**  Yuusuke wondered.

 

**"Well, of course it has to be a secret,"**  Fuuto scathed. 

 

**"An equal secret,"**  Tsubaki concluded.

 

A light went on in Fuuto and Azusa's eyes. Fuuto smirked and met Tsubaki's eyes. 

 

**"You're proposing a pact,"**  Fuuto questioned.

 

**"A secret pact,"**  Azusa nodded. **"between brothers."**

 

**"What pact?"**  Yuusuke asked suspiciously.

 

**"Today we...become Ema's knights...we please Ema,"** Tsubaki started.  **"All of us do so together-**

**"- and none of us ever reveal this or confide it in another brother,"** Azusa finished.

 

**"It's up to the hime to choose her knights,"**  Yuusuke pouted.

 

All eyes turned to Ema. 

 

 

 

 

imouto - little sister

hime - princess

baka- idiot, stupid


End file.
